Out of this Shell
by Rogue Lawman
Summary: Naruto is near death when the Kyuubi transports him through a portal to safety. Now he awakes in an actual sewer and who are the four green guys and rat.


Out of this Shell

Naruto is near death when the Kyuubi transports him through a portal to safety. Now he awakes in an actual sewer and who are the four green guys and rat.

Chapter: 1

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or TMNT

Naruto took a deep breath as he looked around at his tormenters. "Why do you hate me?" He was barely awake but the need to know was gnawing at him.

"Why do we hate you well it's quite easy brat seven years ago you killed hundreds of ninjas and civilians alike as well as the great Yondaime Hokage so now you will pay." Naruto gasped in confusion and pain.

'What but the Kyuubi did that.' Naruto thought as the villagers closed in and started beating him. Soon he stopped moving and the crowd left leaving him to die but what they didn't expect was a portal opening and Naruto disappearing.

New York-Sewers

Four brothers were moving through the sewers with ease why shouldn't they for the first twelve years of their lives they roamed them. More recently they had been allowed to exit the sewers and see the surface but right now they were returning home. "Come on last turtle there is a rotten pizza." Mikey was out ahead of his three brother as he rounded a corner only to trip. They heard the crash and rushed ahead.

"Mikey you ok?"

"Yeah I tripped on something." The other three rounded the corner only to gasp as Mikey sat up.

"You didn't trip of something you tripped over someone." The turtles looked to see a boy younger than them laying on the ground.

"How'd he get here?"

"And why does it look like the shell's been beaten out of him?"

"I'm not sure Raph, but we should help him." Leo bent down and picked the boy up and slung him over his shoulders.

"You sure this is wise Leo?"

"No Donnie but we can't just leave him here Master Splinter will know what to do." The brothers nod and take off. It doesn't take them long to reach the lair. "Master Splinter!" Splinter exits his room and sees his sons surrounding the couch and a young boy laying on it.

"Leonardo what happened?"

"We were returning home when we ran across this boy he's been beaten father and we couldn't just let him die." Splinter nodded as he got closer.

"Yes my son a wise decision to bring him here for help." As he got closer he noticed the boy and was in mild shock. 'The boy looks much like Minato-san.' "You found him in the sewers you say?"

"Hai he was just laying in the middle of it." Splinter nodded.

'Why would a boy come here from there world?' Splinter pondered as the boy suddenly stirred.

"Where am I?"

"Our home young one." Naruto looked to the voice only top blink in mild confusion.

"Wha a talking rat."

"Yes now why did you come from your world here in such a condition?"

"Huh your world what're you talking about?" Splinter sighed.

"You did not open a dimension portal to come here?"

"No I was being beaten up by some villagers and now I'm here. What's going on?"

"I'm not sure child but you say people were beating you."

"Yeah they hate me for some reason, claimed seven years ago I killed hundreds of people and the Yondaime Hokage but I was only borne seven years ago so it makes no sense to me."

"I see." 'It was around that time Minato said he was expecting a child he was so happy.' "Young one what is your name?"

"Naruto Uzumaki." Raphael tried not to laugh but still snickered as Naruto turned towards them. "What's funny?"

"Your named after something in ramen." Raphael couldn't hold it in any longer and started to laugh.

"I'll show you." Naruto leaped off the couch to tackle him but Raph was to fast and sidestepped him.

"What you going to show me how to fall on my face."

"Raphael!" Raph shut up as Splinter looked at him.

"Sorry sensei." Splinter sighed.

"Please Naruto sit besides you are still hurt from when you were attacked."

"Right thank you Splinter-san." Naruto sat down on the couch.

"My sons wait here I shall return in a moment." The turtles bow as Splinter enters his room. 'I need to enter his dimension and let whoever is in charge know what's happened.' Splinter took a deep breath and called upon his chakra. He ran through the needed hand signs and called out the jutsu. "Space time jutsu: dimension portal." The portal appeared before him as he stepped through and was just outside Konoha. 'Now then to find the Hokage I believe Minato told me was their leader.' Splinter walked towards the village when he saw an old man leading some ninja in a search.

"Naruto couldn't have gotten far keep searching."

"Hai Hokage-sama."

'What luck.' Splinter walked forward as the ninja spotted him.

"What is that?"

"Maybe it's a demon?"

"Stand down I know who that is." The ninja stand down as Sarutobi walks forward. "You must be who Minato meet the one called Yamato Yoshi or Splinter as he said you changed your name."

"Yes and you must be the man Minato talked about who ran his village Hiruzen Sarutobi." Sarutobi smiled.

"Yes I am what brings you here."

"I know where Naruto is."

"You don't mean…"

"Hai he entered our dimension after being beaten he is currently resting."

"I see."

"Yes anyways where is Minato I'm surprised he isn't leading the search?"

"Minato died fighting the Kyuubi seven years ago." Splinter felt disheartened to hear that.

"I see that is sad news he was quite the honorable man."

"Indeed Splinter-san I know this is intruding but could you maybe keep and train Naruto in your dimension so I don't have to worry about him being hurt."

"Hai I shall."

"Thank you when he turns twelve bring him back oh and you and your sons are welcomed as well."

"Thank you Hokage-san by the time Naruto is twelve he will be a skilled ninja."

"I have no doubt Minato said even without chakra you were high jonin please look after him." Splinter smiled.

"Do not worry his son is safe with me." Sarutobi smiled as they were far enough away that the ANBU didn't hear him. Splinter gathered his chakra and reactivated the portal and entered closing it behind him.

"Hokage-sama?"

"Return home I know where Naruto is he is safe for now he'll be back when the time is right." The ANBU nod and head back with their hokage.

New York

Splinter sighed as he walked from his room to see Raph giving Mikey a noggie why the others were laughing. "Naruto my sons." Everyone stopped and turned towards Splinter.

"Yes master?"

"I have contacted your Hokage Naruto and he has asked that I train you for the time being is that ok with you?"

"Yeah if it means I get to stay here and not deal with Konoha for a bit I'm down with that."

"Good we shall begin in the morning for now you all should turn in for the night." The five nod as the turtles head for their rooms and Naruto lays down on the couch.

Rogue: Chapter done

Chaos: A Ninja Turtle Naruto crossover nice

Rogue: Yeah anyways please read and review


End file.
